


Not One To Break Promises

by SansObsessed



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Alright big warning right off the bat, And sadness...., Lots of sickness, Sadness, Sickness, Vomit, this going to be SAD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansObsessed/pseuds/SansObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know how it happened, or why it did.<br/>But it did, Blue got sick, really sick.<br/>And so far it isn't getting any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy people, are you ready for sad?  
> Feel like breaking some hearts, so why not?  
> Inspiration song is: Just Too Close To Love You
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> .....or cry

They didn't know why it happened, or HOW it even happened, but it did. Papyrus never stopped cursing himself in his head for not doing something earlier, yet at the time he had no idea what was in store. It started when Blue had come home from his shift. It was dusk at this point, almost everyone was in their homes, including both skeleton brothers. Papyrus had decided to skip Muffet's today and hang out with Blue, it had been a while since he did. All seemed fine, they ate some of the shorter skeleton's tacos and watched whatever episode of NTT was on. They talked about random topics as usual, whatever had happened in their day. Everything was fairly normal, until Blue complained about a sharp pain in his side.

Papyrus cocked his head and paced towards the latter as he stuck out a hand to check his temperature. He wasn't terribly hot, but definitely warmer than usual. He bit his cheek and thought for a moment as he let go of Blue's head.  
" Hm, Sans I think you should go lie down.." 

Blue shook his head and whined in protest when another, stronger bout of pain hit him. He let out a quiet cry and sighed before deciding to obey, he slipped off into his room and changed into more comfortable clothes.  
Papyrus was suddenly more worried, Blue hadn't protested at all, it must be bad. He had once ignored a wound on his arm all day, this must really be getting to him. He tried to not worry himself too much, although it didn't happen often, both brothers did at some points get sick. 

Papyrus gave Blue time to change and soon followed up the stairs, Blue was already in bed and...sleeping. He usually couldn't sleep when sick, Papyrus would have to keep him company or read to him, but Blue seemed to be out cold already. 

Now Papyrus was slightly more concerned. He knelt next to Blue and carefully clacked teeth on his forehead before hesitating to leave. He looked back at the door and back to the sleeping skeleton. He would stay. He pulled up a desk chair and sat next to Blue before leaning back and slowly drifting off too.

He soon woke up to a quiet whimpering, he peeked one eye open only to be met by Blue, squirming around in his bed. His face was contorted in discomfort as he continued to lightly whimper. Papyrus leaned up and lightly shook him, whispering his name. 

Blue awoke with a start and held one hand to his skull. He was sweating bullets, he groaned into his hands and sniffled to stop the whimpering. Papyrus bit his cheek with a worried look, he reached out and tore one of Blue's hands away from his face, His eyes were teary and had a glassy look to them, he sniffled again. "I-It hurts Papy.." 

Papyrus sadly sighed and sat up in the chair, reaching over and comfortingly rubbing circles on Blue's back." I know it does buddy" Blue sniffled again. "For now you just need rest, and the pain will go away." Blue shakily nodded and laid back down onto his mattress, Papyrus pulled up the blankets. He stayed by his side, affectionately rubbing his skull in a soothing rhythm until he dozed off again.

If only he had known


	2. There's Something Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's fine, right?  
> Its just a fever, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this  
> Inspiration song: Just too close to love you
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Papyrus woke up in the late morning, half way hanging off the chair. He leaned up and stretched as his back let out several satisfying cracks. He looked to the bed in front of him and there lay Blue, huddled into a little ball with all the sheets kicked off. He was completely motionless besides the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Papyrus leaned forwards and pulled the sheets back up again. 

The smaller skeleton fumbled with them for a second and pulled them over his head. Papyrus chuckled before pulling them back down, revealing Blue's tired face. "Sans, you wouldn't be able to breathe." Blue groaned into his pillow and shifted one eye to Papyrus sleepily. Papyrus smiled down at him as he stood up and yawned. "Heh, Morning to you too, what do you want for breakfast?"

Blue thought for a moment before he lifted his head. "Do we have stuff for pancakes?" Papyrus nodded and left the room, trying to remember how to make pancakes. Blue sniffled and leaned up, there were more aches he noticed as he had trouble breathing. He lay there for a moment with his own thoughts, he didn't notice he started to slightly shake. Man, being sick in the morning was always horrible. Blue rubbed a hand across his skull and closed his eyes, trying to get his head together. 

It was okay to be sick sometimes, everyone gets sick at some point. It just felt... weird, the loss of energy that he felt, along with the pains. He didn't realize he had been thinking for fifteen minutes until Papyrus came back with two plates, both smelled good. 

Blue lit up a little, and took the plate from Papyrus as he didn't hesitate to start eating. Papyrus sat back down next to him and started eating his own, god he hoped he made them right, he only remembered half the recipe. He didn't know if he added enough milk, or if milk was actually in pancakes. They sat quiet together, not an uncomfortable silence, a peaceful one. Blue suddenly stopped eating for a moment, and Papyrus looked up from his plate. "A-are you okay? Did I mess up the recipe again?" 

Blue shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'm just having a hard time.. breathing and uh, swallowing, haha." Papyrus's face turned into one of worry again as he felt Blue's head, he was burning up a considerable amount. Papyrus bit his cheek in thought before leaving the room, taking both plates with him, he went into the kitchen and dropped them into the sink. He came back with some medicine, they usually didn't use it but it seemed this was worse than usual. 

As soon as Blue saw the bottle his eyes widened and looked up to Papyrus shaking his head. Papyrus sighed as he poured the purple liquid into a smaller cup with measurements on the side and carefully stopped at the right number. He knelt next to Blue and looked at him expectantly. Blue shook his head and covered his mouth with both hands, he hated the medicine. He had to have it once before, but the taste of sour grapes and metal had stayed with him. Papyrus sighed again, this time with a small smile.

"C'mon Sans you know that you need it, just open up." Blue shook his head again, looking at Papyrus with scared eyes. Papyrus thought for a moment until an idea came to mind. He would never force it down Blue's throat, he'd have to use manipulation. "Bluuue, you wanna go to the couch and watch some Disney movies?" Blue moved his hands and nodded enthusiastically, the pain seemed to go away for a second at the mention of movies. 

Papyrus grinned and turned the bottle in his hands. "Alright then, we can go watch some together after you drink this." Blue's expression fell before he angrily huffed and took the bottle from Papyrus. He stared wearily at the purple liquid until he finally tipped his head back and drank it similar to a shot. His face immediately scrunched up as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. The taste hadn't changed one bit, he hoped that he wouldn't have to take it again. 

Papyrus smiled and stood up as he took the bottle from Blue "That wasn't too hard, yeah?". He took off the bed sheets and balled them up as he took the pillow in his other hand. He went to the living room and placed everything onto the couch, he situated everything comfortably before going back to get Blue. Blue was sitting up in his bed, holding at his side, a slight grimace on his face. He saw Papyrus walk in and started to try getting up. Papyrus looked at Blue with concern, he took a step forwards and bit his lip.

"Uhm, Sans are you ready to move to the couch?" Blue sniffled and tried to keep his eyes from watering, he didn't want Papyrus to worry about him. He couldn't though, the pain was so terrible. The truth was his side had been hurting for over a two weeks now, he had ignored it and tried to keep it a secret.  
What kind of Captain of the Royal Guard in training would he be if he complained about every little pain? Not to mention he didn't want Papyrus worrying about him. "I-it..- I mean, can you-.." Before he finishes his sentence Papyrus has picked him up koala style, careful to not cause him anymore pain. "Sure bro" 

He went to the living room and carefully released Blue onto the couch as he sat down next to him, far enough away that Blue could sprawl out. He pressed play and whatever movie was in the VCR last started playing. Blue smiled at the songs, for a while it felt as if the pain was going away. They dedicated the whole day to watching movies, Papyrus would continuously look over to Blue, make sure he was okay. 

The smile on his face was more than he could ask for. When they were three movies in Blue tried clearing his throat before going into a mini coughing fit. His voice sounded hoarse and brittle, it passed soon enough but it still worried Papyrus. Blue didn't say anything about it, he just wanted to keep watching the movie. 

At the end of the day, Blue fell asleep on the couch. Papyrus turned off the TV and picked him up bridal style, careful to not wake him. He laid him down on his bed and pulled up the covers before clacking teeth to his skull. He wanted to stay tonight but he couldn't, his back wouldn't let him. He plopped down onto his own bed and fell asleep not before long.

He didn't know he would learn to hate the sound of that cough


	3. I Can't Hide No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no  
> Seems something IS wrong  
> Hm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY PEOPLE ready for the sadness to commence?
> 
> Lets fuckin do this
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Papyrus woke up sometime in the middle of the night, it was still pitch black outside and no monsters were dwelling. He had a sour taste in his mouth as his vision adjusted to the darkness, he stretched for a moment. He got up, tiredly rubbing the side of his skull, wondering what woke him when he his question was immediately answered. 

A scream, a loud blood chilling scream, cut through the night air, and Papyrus suddenly jumped to his feet. He instantly knew who it was, despite the grogginess of just waking up. He rushed through the hall to Blue's room, slamming open the door, and rushing inside. 

There was a hellish blue glow on the walls, a dark blue smoke filled the air, rising from Blue, lying on his bed. He was on his side, curled into a small ball with his arms hugging his middle, all the sheets lost to the floor. Dark blue tears streamed down his face as he cried out again louder. "P-PAPY PLEASE,I-I-IT HURTS P-PLEASE PAPY H-HEL-nghh" 

He was cut off with a loud whimper. Papyrus's eyes widened, what was wrong? Why was he screaming? He tried not to panic. Papyrus rushed forwards, Gods, what was he even supposed to do, Blue crying hysterically? Papyrus had to think fast, he had to do something now. He grabbed the nearest blanket and quickly bent down over Blue and picked him up, wrapping him in the blanket. 

Blue cried out louder, violently squirming in Papyrus's grasp. Papyrus didn't waste any time to teleport to Hotland, his mind still racing. There was a swirl of colors around them, the harsh cold of the void penetrated his bones for a split second. 

He was outside the lab doors, he quickly rushed over to them and ran the buzzer repeatedly. After a moment Undyne came to the door, wearing PJ shorts and her lab coat still on, over a t-shirt. She was getting her glasses on when she sleepily opened the door. "P-Papyrus?" She asked groggily before looking to Blue, a blue smoke still emitting from him. "Dyne, y-you gotta help please, please help him!" Undyne opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it and anxiously nodded, moving out of the doorway, allowing him to rush past her.

He held Blue close to his chest as he ran to the nearest table she had, it was a small examination table. He released him onto the top of it, the smaller skeleton instantly curled back into a ball, his cries and screams still echoing off the lab walls." P-Papyrus what's wrong with him?" 

Papyrus grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "P-please, help him, where are the heavy painkillers? Or anesthesia just somethin, please?!"  
Undyne looked into his pleading eyes with her own and quickly nodded before running off. 

Papyrus returned to Blue, dark tears still running down his face. Papyrus was afraid to touch him, to do anything to make it worse. Undyne nervously rushed through two drawers before moving onto a third, she finally found the anesthesia mask and tank. She rushed over to the table, unraveling the mask from a round the container and handing it to Papyrus. 

He stared at it for a moment before his eyes snapped back down to Blue, still violently squirming. He reached over and held Blue down with one arm, pinning his collarbone down to the table. Blue cried out and placed his hands on the arm, desperately trying to push it away as he jerked about. 

Papyrus quickly clasped the mask over Blue's face, muffling his continuous cries of pain. Blue opened his eyes wide and nervously look from one figure standing over him to the other and shook harder. Undyne turned the dial and released the gas out of the container, a small hissing noise was audible from it. Blue's flailing legs and screams eventually stopped as he nodded off, eyes drooping before he passed out completely. 

Papyrus let go as he tried to catch his breath for a moment as the shrieks came to a stop. Undyne looked to Papyrus in bewilderment, she too breathing rather heavy. "P-Papyrus, what's wrong with h-him?" Papyrus's expression was worried and scared. He was scared. He was scared for Blue, he was scared that he had to go through that kind of pain. He was scared that he didn't know what was happening.

"I-I don't know" 

He ran a hand over his skull. They both stood in silence for a moment, both trying to process the entirety of what happened. Undyne nervously played with her fingers as she peeked up at Papyrus.

"U-uhm, so we s-should probably soul inject painkillers before h-he wakes up." She adjusted her glasses as she rubbed at her eye. Papyrus nodded and lifted his head up, both were still shaken up. "Y-yeah... where are they?" 

Undyne pointed to a container in the corner. Papyrus nodded and went off to the corner and shifted through the container of various tubes and bottles. 

Undyne went to Blue and loomed over him for a second, he had an empty, expressionless look. His mouth was slightly parted and a light sound of exhaling was heard. She hesitated a moment longer before she stepped forwards and gripped the end of his shirt. She carefully lifted it up, maneuvering around his ribs and arms. She pulled it up to his neck before her eyes fell to his soul and she screamed.

"P-Papyrus! oh, m-my god!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


	4. True To Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong  
> Very very wrong....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that the gap was bigger than usual, school is kicking my ass right now, but soon I'll have enough time to almost do a chapter a day, my old system! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Dots.

Big black dots littered his bright blue soul, the dark contrasting on the light.

It seemed to overtake his soul, looking anything but healthy. It was deep and jet-black, looking like unwanted mold.

Papyrus quickly ran over at the sound of Undyne's shriek, his eyes fell to Blue's soul as well, he immediately tensed as his eyes widened, the sight of black was sickening.

It looked so unwelcome, so unwanted, yet there it was, pulsing with its own dark magic properties.

Undyne shakily removed her hands that were slapped over her mouth, looking to Papyrus with her own expression of horror.  
"P-papyrus what happened?"

He desperately shook his head, his mouth slightly parted as his eyes never left the ailing soul.  
"Nothing h-happened? He quickly turned to Undyne, worry clouding his eyes.

"What's wrong with him? W-why is it b..-"  
He gave up on the sentence and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Undyne frantically shook her head, eyes still wide as saucers. "I-I don't know, I've seen different shading or glowing, but not b-black..." 

She took a silent step forwards, eyes skittering across the horrible mess that was Blue's soul. She had indeed seen nothing like this before, black spots or any for that matter were unheard of. Some of the black connected, making big pieces of darkness covering 10% of his soul, but definitely noticeable and dangerous. Papyrus blinked as the reality of the situation set in and rushed forwards to Blue's side.  
"S-so what does this mean? Is he s-sick , just what's w-wrong with my brother?"  
Undyne tried to stay calm as she paced forwards, her lab coat trailing behind her as she placed a gentle hand on Blue's shirt. She shifted it up further, still darting her eyes across the chaos of his soul. 

Papyrus anxiously watched as Undyne ran several tests and examinations, she was pacing back and forth between the table and machines. God he couldn't stop himself from immediately assuming the worst, he was sick, he was going to die. But how couldn't he? He was already told this had never been seen before, what was wrong with his brother?

Undyne eventually scrabbled one last thing on paper before picking it up and walking to Papyrus rather slow, hiding behind the paper.

His heart sank.

"O-okay so after running some tests I figured o-out somethings..

She fumbled with her notes for a moment before skimming over the words and anxiously looking into Papyrus's eyes.

"S-so the black, I couldn't figure out much, just that its not good Papyrus...it-it's eating away at his soul.. there's no way to fix the damage already done but, I might be able to make a antidote to stop the growth of it."

Papyrus held both hands over his skull, tears threating his eyes. "Y-you can't be serious? H-he never.. I mean.. how did this happen?!"

His fingers tightened around his skull, phalanges silently scratching away at the bone as his eyes shifted to the unconscious skeleton on the table.

How could this of happened? Sans never did anything wrong, he never failed to show his innocence and mercy in the most dire of situations, how did he of all people deserve this? Papyrus tried slowing his breathing, reminding himself that Undyne could make an antidote. It would be alright soon enough. He reluctantly took the hands from his skull and nodded.

"How long will the antidote take to make?"  
Undyne checked over her notes and looked up sheepishly.  
"I'm not certain, but a week, maximum."  
She gave him a pitiful look, his expression became a pained one, tears not daring to slip from his eyes yet. 

He remained silent for a long while, before looking up to Undyne, his features expressing nothing but devastation.

"He'll be okay?"

"Y-yes, he should be"

"You're sure?"

"If everything goes right, yes."

"And if it doesn't?"

She bit her lip, eyes pressing into his.

He wasn't given an answer.  
He didn't need one.

Papyrus slowly nodded, hand rubbing at his arm.  
"Thanks, I'll, I mean, just call me up when the meds are ready, okay?"

She nodded, expressions of sympathy still etched into her features.

"I-I'm sorry Papyrus, just don't worry, he'll be okay."

He solemnly nodded again, lookin to Blue once more.

Dots, big black dots that he loathed already.


	5. No Sweeter Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has to find out one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALMOST FREE  
> SO CLOSE YET SO FAR  
> Hey there schools almost out so I can post a lot more next week and on :D
> 
> Alrighty enough about me and onto the sad

Without another word, Papyrus carefully picked up Blue as if he was glass that would shatter in his hands as Undyne handed him a small bottle full of painkiller tablets.   
"If he's h-hurting he takes two, three if absolutely necessary."  
Papyrus nodded one last time, mumbling some sort of thanks before teleporting fom the lab, swiftly landing back to their house.

He went to Blue's room, smaller skeleton still in hand as he gingerly laid him down onto the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders. With a frustrated sigh he sat in the chair from the previous night, leaning down onto his knees.

He had a choice to make.

Sans didn't know about his soul, that it was being destroyed.

Papyrus could either tell him or let him find out for himself. He honestly didn't know what to do, he didn't think he'd be able to deal with telling him, seeing the spark in his eyes leave.  
At the same time, he couldn't leave him to find it himself, it'd be cruel to leave him scared and confused.   
He thought for a long while, lisening to the soft breathing of his brother as the night dragged on. The anesthesia seemed to be wearing off, but he was still sleeping, it was early in the morning at this point.   
Papyrus bowed his head down and put both hands in skull, groaning frustrated. This was all too much too fast, not to mention it brought up a helluva lot of questions. 

How did this happen?  
Why did it happen?  
What would happen to him?

He didn't think he could wait an entire week, Sans had gotten so much worse in a span of two days, he couldn't wait seven. They'd have to take off work too, which wasn't exactly a problem for Papyrus, but he knew Blue would be upset. 

Very quiet whimpering caught his attention, the smaller skeleton lightly jerking in his sleep. Papyrus rubbed a hand on his back affectionately, the whimpering quieting considerably.

It was going to be a long week.

Acouple hours later it was proper morning, Papyrus had fallen asleep on the chair hours ago amongst his thoughts. Sans began to stir, pushing himself up by his arms, staring down at his pillow.

Something felt...wrong  
More than one thing.   
His bones felt sore, like he'd been laying on the floor all day. His soul hurt as well, his whole body felt like it'd been dragged through hell and back. 

He slowly flipped himself onto the his back, noticing the lanky skeleton haphazardly sleeping in the chair aside his bed. He softly smiled to himself, he always felt safe with Papyrus around.   
He leaned up, only to cough loudly into his arm. It sounded worse than before, some sort of depth to it, the sound reverberating in his throat. Papyrus quielty mumbled in his sleep, lightly stretching with his eyes still close, his back letting out several satisfying cracks.

He peeked open one eye, immediately jolting to get up at the sight of Sans, nearly falling out of the chair in the process. 

"S-sans! Are you okay?"  
Blue groggily nodded,a soft yawn emitting from him.  
"I'm okay, sorry I woke you up.."  
Papyrus sighed from relief while shaking his head. "No, no it's okay I didn't know when you'd wake up" Both skeletons met eyes for a moment or two, silence falling between them until Papyrus spoke up.

"So.. how much do you remember?"

The shorter skeleton sat and thought a moment, rubbing at his eye before answering.

"I woke up and it hurt really bad in my soul, my head was aching too and I thought I was gonna throw up.. then you took me somewhere.. I don't remember.." He blinked, his expression frustrated.

Papyrus bit his lip and nodded, fumbling with his fingers in his lap nervously.

Sans locked eyes with his younger brother, his eyes boring into Papyrus's.

"Papy what's wrong with me?"

Papyrus immediately tensed, his chest gaining a hundred pounds ontop of it. 

"It's nothing you did wrong, Undyne says even she doesn't know, but we don't know why possibly could've happened.-"

The nervous rant wasn't helpin Sans with his own jitters,he began reaching over and carefully to gripped at Papyrus's hand. 

"Papy, please whats wrong with me?"

Papyrus met his brother's eyes, slowly getting up and sitting onto the bed next to him.

God how we didn't want to do this, he didn't want to show Blue, he didn't want to see him cry or be scared, he didn't want any of this to have happened. He could barely stand seeing him have a fever, but this was completely different.

"T-take off your shirt.."

Sans cocked his head, but the seriousness in the other's voice convinced him to obey. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt, getting it around his ribs and up over his head. He handed it to Papyrus, looking to him expectantly, not seeing any marks on his bones or places of harm.

"Take out your soul..."

He was almost whispering at this point.

Sans listened, and popped the soul out of is chest, immediately gasping at what met him. It seemed over night the black had gotten worse, taking up more of his soul. Blue sat, mouth slightly parted as tears welled in his eye.

"Sans" : HP : 18/20

Papyrus sniffed, taking one of his brother's hands in his own.

"Dyne says it- it's pretty bad... She'll have meds for you in about a week.. I-I'm sorry Sans I don't know why this happened, but we can get through it.."

A couple blue tears streamed down the shorter skeleton's face, his eyes seemed to be hypnotized by his soul, a look of utmost horror plastered on his face.

"You'll be okay..

I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's starting to kick off lets go


	6. The Ringing In My Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay
> 
> I'm not gonna keep making promises of frequency
> 
> I literally have 0 motivation
> 
> But I'm not gonna be a dick and kill this Fic out of no where either
> 
> VOMITTING IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Day 4

As the days dragged on it only got worse, his cough becoming a horrid sound, the lingering ache in his soul and bones ever existent. Papyrus's usual lazy demeanor disappeared, his nerves skyrocketing at every sickening sound from his brother. He was bed ridden for the most part, only getting up if needed every once in a while. They had eventually changed him out of his usual clothes and shoulder pads, replacing them with a soft T-shirt and pajama pants. 

After the initial shock and Papyrus's comforting words he had calmed the slightest. It took him a couple days to accept it, but eventually he did, aware of the dire situation. For these three days Papyrus had been taking good care of him, bringing meals when needed and spending most of his time with him. He would read, sometimes walk him to the living room to do things there. Movies still brought him great joy, made it feel as if the pain went away for a while.

The pain in his side had stopped on that night at the lab, he still thought about that, wincing at the remembrance of the pain. It was the forth day since Undyne's, only three more days left until the medicine would be ready. Sans sat up in his bed shortly after waking up. He groggily blinked a couple times, looking to his brother dozing in the chair next to him.

Early morning was always his favorite, it felt like he was in his own little world, a sort of feeling of being alone but not being lonely. Like he had everything to himself. This particular morning didn't feel like that, something was wrong. His spit tasted like warm pennies, his stomach knotting in different areas. He gingerly shifted his position, dangling his legs over the bed. He didn't know what to do, this wasn't a very familiar feeling. His stomach ached harder before the horrible reality hit him.

He rushed to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time before throwing up into it. He sat on his tibulas, emitting a liquid dark blue into the water. He made a horrible sound as tears beaded at the edges of his eyes. He began to calm a little until his stomach gave another seize and he puked harder. He hunched over the seat as his fingers grip at it for dear life. Soon enough Papyrus is rushing into the bathroom, freezing at the pathetic sight before him. Blue breathed in an uneven pattern when the vomiting finally sub sided, looking to his brother with glassy eyes as his stomach clenched painfully. 

"Oh.. Sans.." He took a step forwards, heart sinking as his broher vocalized a small sob. "It's okay bro, we'll get you all cleaned up and feeling better, it's alright." He put his hand out, Blue only hesitating a moment before taking his brother's hand and pulling himself up. He struggled a little, his legs felt shaky and numb. Papyrus supported him near the last rib, sitting him back onto the edge of the tub.

The smaller skeleton sat on the edge, it was cold, he could feel it through the pants. He was tremeling a little, sniffling as well, they were both silent but not uncomfortably so. The gross taste was still in his mouth, a dark blue coating the edges of his mouth. Papyrus turned on the shower for him, setting the temperature appropriately before turning back to his brother, leaning down to where he was sat. "Do you.. need help?"

Sans though a moment, the aching in his bones and stomach pulsing with pain. He slowly nodded, swallowing down his pride along with the sick taste in his mouth. Papyrus nodded soundlessly, gingerly helping the shorter skeleton up by the hand and leaning the latter's weight onto his chest. It was a little difficult, task but managed simply enough. 

Sans focused on the soft patter of the shower water against the floor as his brother helped him slide out of his pants and pull his shirt over his head. The cold air chilled him, he slowly breathed as hot steam filled the air from the shower.

Papyrus stood back up, taking his brother's hand once again and carefully allowing him to step one foot into the raining water. It was nice on his hurting bones,he hesitated briefly before taking another step in, taking a small happiness in the familiar sound of water panging off his head. He lifted his face to the water, letting some filter through his mouth and run over his ivory as Papyrus supported him by the hand. 

He stood under the water a while, being sustained by his brother when his legs started shaking, deciding to come out when the foul taste in his mouth disappeared. Papyrus turned off the water and helped Blue out of the tub, reaching over for a towel and leaning his brother's weight back into him, placing his small hands on his shoulder. He dried off his arms for him, rubbing the soft fabric over his back and front as well, being as careful as possible.   
It took a while, but eventually he was dry and feeling better. His bones didn't ache as much and he felt overall cleaner. "I can put them back on." Paprus nodded and handed the clothes to the shorter skeleton, biting his tongue as he went to the door way. "I'll make some breakfast, call if you need anything." Blue nodded, already working on shimmying his pants back on. Papyrus paced to the kitchen,looking through one of the cabinets, hoping the days would just go faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote the longest chapter in the fic about taking a shower what the actual fuck am I doing


	7. Not To the Sound of Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cure is finally done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks! We're gonna make some progress in this damn story! I'm ready to get back to writing, and the only thing that made me motivated again was the comments that kept coming despite not publishing anything in over a month . 
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as I work on it!

Once fully situated and clothed, the small skeleton slowly creaked the bathroom door open, looking around a brief moment before he slipped from the room, feeling better in his pajamas after a shower. He padded to the kitchen where Papyrus was, offering a soft smile as he leant against the counter. Papyrus mirrored the smile given, handing the shorter skeleton the bowl of cereal.

It was moments like this that kept both of them from falling apart, pretending that everything was fine, and that it would hopefully be fine once this all blew over. Papyrus had called Undyne a million times, questioning how the medicine was doing and if was everything going accordingly. Her tired and rushed replies hadn't been completely reassuring, but it gave him a small relief either way. 

Sans took the bowl gladly, slowly making his way over to the table just a couple feet away. It seemed that the shower had done him wonders, his bones weren't as sore, his soul pulsed less painfully now, only a dull ache in his chest, but it was manageable. For now at least. 

This was how the days went by leading up to the wait, fits of horrible coughing leading to throw up, only to be offered the brief respite of a shower. 

It was the day number seven that had the taller skeleton rushing to Undyne's as soon as he had awoken, making it a plan to come back before his brother wakes up.  
With one swift teleport he's in front of the lab doors, knocking on them just a little excitedly.

Within just a minute or two he's met with a groggy fish monster, tiredly looking up to him. He asks her the silent question to which she offers a sleepy smile, holding up a small flask.  
"One half ounce a day." Is all she manages before he's enveloped her into a hug, nearly lifting her feet from the ground. "Thank you thank you, I-" He takes a brief breath. "I've been so worried all week.. Take care of yourself okay? I'm gonna go give em' some right now." His tone can only be described as enthusiastic as he teleports back quickly, leaving a flustered Undyne alone once again.


	8. He's the Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meds and stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to report!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

In a flash he's at the foot of his brother's bed, a faint smile stretched across his face along with the small vial in hand. Inside existed a reddish liquid, thickness similar to sap.   
He wasn't sure on what the taste would be, hopefully good for Blue’s sake, but he doubted his brother could care any more at this point. 

He padded to the chair he'd been sleeping on for the last week, quietly seating himself as he looked over the bottle. It was hard to think that something so small could fix such a large problem, he held it in his hands like a savior, because it truly was. 

He took a moment to stop admiring the liquid when he heard the other skeleton's breathing pattern change, as well as flipping ever so slowly onto his side. 

Aches resurfaced in familiar places and his soul pulsed painfully but it seemed a trip to the bathroom this morning wasn't necessary. 

He blinked tiredly up to his brother, cerulean eyes glowing bright against the otherwise dark room. He was met with the familiar smile of the taller skeleton, and immediately questions to himself the reason. 

It's when his brother slowly presents the prize that his eyes widen and his mouth parts.  
“T-this is it?”  
“This is it.”  
His eyes glow all the brighter, filled with a new found hope for himself. He'd jump up and hug his brother if his bones didn't feel paper thin, but he was beyond excited to soon be free from this bed prison.

He waited anxiously as Papyrus got up to get a little cup marked with measurements, and soon enough he had returned. 

Sans watched as the blood-like medicine filed into the other container, just over the half ounce line. 

With a shaky hand he receives the little cup, looking down into it nervously.   
He was going to get better?  
It was a weird thought  
So much panic and hurt in such a short amount of time.

For it to all be over with one simple solution?  
With a swift tip of the head he swallows it all in one go, taking note in the faint cherry taste.   
He handed the container to Papyrus, pausing for just a brief moment in his bed.  
Hm.  
It seemed so simple, that tilting his head back was all that would be able to fix a problem so heavily dawning on them only days, even hours ago. 

Big blue eyes look up to meet white pupils, both looking to each other curiously. They exchanged smiles, the smaller skeleton reaching up to envelope his brother into a hug.   
Papyrus returned the embrace, closing his eyes contently. It took a monumental pressure off his chest to know everything would be okay, that they stopped this problem where it stood. 

They eventually parted, the taller skeleton leaning up and running a hand over his skull.   
He bit his tongue, question slipping from his mouth;  
“What's the number?”

Sans tilted his head confusedly, taking a moment to understand his brother before nodding. He hesitantly checked his stats, expression unreadable.

“F-fourteen.”  
“Fourteen?”  
“Y-yes.”

Papyrus nodded, expression hopeful.

“We can work with that.”


End file.
